


Crashing Into ..

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Adopted Children, Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Bed-Wetting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Brainwashing, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Conditioning, Dark Past, Extremely Underage, Forced Bonding, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Genocide, Grooming, Harm to Children, Hurt James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk Angst, James T. Kirk Has Issues, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Mind Meld, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Starvation, T'hy'la, Tarsus IV, Teen James T. Kirk, Unconsciousness, Underage Sex, Vulcan Mind Melds, Wetting, Young James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: A twenty-one-year-old Spock and a twenty-one-year-old Leonard McCoy are a young newly Bonded couple living in their home in the middle of a Vulcan Desert (to be fair almost all homes on Vulcan are in the middle of the desert), when nine surprises come (literally) crashing into their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: READ AND HEED THE TAGS.
> 
> WARNINGS: BLANKET WARNINGS FOR ANYTHING AND/OR EVERYTHING THAT COULD POSSIBLY BE CONSIDERED TRIGGERING AND/OR OFFENSIVE.
> 
> Jim has a lot of issues.. A lot..

..

~0~

..

Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy had not had an adventurous bone in his body.. But.. What had, had was a background in Xenobiology, an ex-girlfriend who had aborted their child, a recently passed away father who had begged Leonard to kill him and a whole host of bad memories and a one way trip into Alcoholism that he had been desperate to escape.

S'chn T'Gai Spock had lived as an outcast through most of his childhood and young adult life.. Being Half-Vulcan, Half-Human made him the target of many prejudices on both sides of his Heritages.. He had been desperate to escape his Humanity, his Vulcanism.. He had been just so tired of being stuck, unable to balance, on the thin, cold, life's edge of two different cultures, two different worlds, two different species.. Two halves, different as night and day, making up a conflicted whole.

Leonard had been going to his Shift at the ShiKahr City Hospital. It was one of the only places he could escape from the memories of how his father had died, how his mother had shunned him and how Jocelyn had chosen to have their child ripped limb by limb from her womb. 

Spock had been heading to his job as an Assistant Teacher at the one school on Vulcan that catered to the few children of the Humans, Andorians and Orians that worked and lived on Vulcan.. It was one of the only places where he could escape the prejudices of the Universe as there he was not seen as being less for being of two Worlds.

And on a train heading to the City of ShiKahr, eyes met and the theory of love at first sight was proven plausible as all it took was for Spock and Leonard to lock eyes just once and their Worlds full of troubles and needs for escape just fell away.. They were each other's escape.. 

A whirlwind Courting, a clandestine Bonding ceremony where T'Pau confirmed a most sacred form of Bond that hadn't happened in centur, except, there was a vital third part missing, they were meant to be a Triad.. A Triad T'hy'la Bond was known to be possible but had not happened since the times of Surak... Spock and Leonard had been Bonded, happy and in love and awaiting the Universe to gift them with the final piece to their puzzle. After all the Universe had already gifted them with one another.. With faith and trust in Destiny, the Universe provides.. They've learned that much.

Meeting a mysterious Elder Vulcan who imparted vague but sage suggestions like he knew the future as if it were simply the past for him, may have helped them keep the faith that they would indeed meet and fall in mutual love with the third of their meant-to-be Triad and complete the Triad T'hy'la Marital Bond...

Leonard constantly teased Spock for being "royalty", as Spock's father was a Clan Leader, an Elder in The Vulcan High Council and Ambassador between Vulcan and Earth, Spock's great-grandmother, T'Pau was a Mind Adept, a Mind Healer, a High Priestess and a Clan Matriarch, basically making Spock the closest thing to a Crown Prince that the Planet Vulcan had.

Spock would merely raise an eyebrow and kiss the sassy teasing right out of his beloved Leonard.


	2. Chapter 2

..  
~0~  
...

The kitchen was their favorite room in their home.. They loved to stand looking out the window over the kitchen sink leaning against each other as they watched the Vulcan sky alight with rainbow colors as the sun sank behind the desert mountains, the light catching and glaring just right on the window as the setting sun breached the shadow of the mesa where the Vulcan Ceremonial Bonding Grounds was located, like a star colliding with the sacred flat mountaintop and exploding into brilliant rays of neon light, all of the beauty, none of the danger.

Spock leaned against Leonard's broad chest, his amazing, brilliant, Human, lover, leaning into him in turn, arms cuddling around Spock's chest, a chin tucked over Spock's shoulder, wirery five o'clock shadow scruff gently scritching tantalizingly at the side of Spock's face, Spock loved the feel of Leonard's scruff on his bare skin. 

A split second was all it took for their perfect, peaceful, favorite time of day, their perfect, peaceful, favorite place, to burst into chaos.

There was a loud booming noise, something breaking the Sound Barrier, Spock jerked his hands up at the loud noise, to cover his sensitive Vulcan ears, there was an eye searingly bright light that made Spock tuck his face into Leonard's chest and made Leonard shield his clenched shut eyes with his hand.. Then a giant "KABOOM!" like both a Nuclear Bomb went off and a Mountain Collapsed at the exact same time, the house rocked violently as the ground quaked.. Their favorite window shattered, showering them both with glass even though Leonard tried to shield Spock from the spray of shards, the quake tossed them both careening, bouncing back and forth into the kitchen counters in front of them and behind them before sending them sprawling to the ground into the broken glass.

Spock's ears were trickling green blood from the loud noise causing his eardrums to rupture, both Spock and Leonard were covered in cuts and bruises.

Luckily Leonard was a brilliant Doctor and a brilliant Surgeon and he was always prepared.. Leonard was quick and efficient as he injected Spock with Hypos and ran a Reginerator over Spock's injuries, healing his ruptured ear drums and all of Spock's cuts and bruises before treating his own injuries..

Now healed, Spock and Leonard rushed outside at first to survey the scope of the damage of their property, but then they saw bits of wreckage, pieces of metal, here, what looked to be a shredded wing, there.. They suddenly understood.. At first they had thought the object that had caused so much commotion and damage had been a meteor, but now they knew it had been a shuttle coming crashing down into the desert just beyond their property..

They didn't even have to look at one another.. They both just immediately.. Knew.. What the other was going to do.. And together, as one, as if they were one entity, they ran, speeding towards the column of smoke rising from just behind the Sacred Mesa, to see if there were any survivors that they could give aide and Medical Attention to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a pretty bad vehicle accident on October 16th (2018) (yes it happened before this was Posted).. So if there's Typos please forgive me.. I'm hurting all over from the tip of my head to the tips of my toes and from finger tip to finger tip.. I work(ed).. Nights (lost my job due to the accident but I'll get to that in a minute).. And rode with other Night Shift Workers.. The person driving ran us off the road and into a tree going highway speeds because they dozed off behind the wheel.. The vehicle I was in is no longer recognizable.. Thankfully I wasn't Severely Injured.. But like I hurt my hands, arms, feet and legs pretty bad from bracing myself before and during impact.. Which leads me to how I no longer have a job.. The accident happened the morning of October 16th, 2018 (yes before I Posted this Story) so I obviously missed thay night due to being in the E.R. all day, Wednesday night (the 17th) I was unable to stay at work past first break because trying to stand on my most hurt foot was too much plus my hands were killing me thus I couldn't do my job, Thursday (the 18th) same thing.. Now if I had been at my job at least 90 days then I could have qualified for at least a little bit of Medical Leave and could've kept my job, but I was like 3 weeks(ish) shy of my 90 days.. So.. I lost my job because I ended up Pointing out (people who haven't worked 90 days yet only get up to 5 Points and missing a day even after calling in and having a legit medical excuse counts as a Point and I had already had 3 Points against me).. Anyway.. My hands were feeling better(ish) when I Posted this but today they've been giving me problems.. Hurting achy wrists and fingers, numbness and tingling.. Pain in my forearms and shoulders.. Not to mention my Left Foot feels like it got Whiplash.. Can a foot get Whiplash? I know they can't... But it feels like that should be a thing.. The pinky toe on my left foot is all bruised and looks broken (docs swore X-Rays showed no breaks or fractures) the tips of my three middle toes are discolored, my big toe hurts at the big joint, the arch of my left foot aches and feels twisted, my ankle hurts and the shin just above it hurts. I'm achy as hell today.. So just let me whine about it and misspell stuff and Typo stuff because we all know Auto-Correct is a Dick anyway and the tips of my thumbs are sort of numb and tingling making it hard to type on my cellphone's keyboard as it is.. And I just want to be cranky and whiney about all of it today..
> 
> And yes.. Yes I am pulling inspiration from the vehicle accident to write the crash and injuries in these next few Chapters..
> 
> ~0~

...

~0~

...

The metal was bent, twisted, shredded, ripped apart and flung around..

How all of this mangled mess used to be working, functioning parts of an actual functioning, flying, shuttle, Leonard couldn't say.. 

It was no longer recognizable as pieces of a shuttle, that was for sure.

Leonard felt his mouth settle into a thin line of grim expectations.. Already bracing himself for the sure to be broken and lifeless bodies that were most likely scattered amongst the grizzly, hot, smoking, steaming and flaming pieces of debris.

Spock's face was equally grim.

They both knew.

There was no way anyone could have survived this.

They trudged on.. Following the gouges, drag marks, craters, the crashing shuttle made in the desert sands as it bounced, rolled, slid, bounced and rolled some more then slid again before coming to a stop just over a sand dune from the trail of ripped and shredded metal that had been flung from the shuttle upon each bounce, roll and slide.. 

To find..

A remarkably mostly intact cockpit and passenger hull.. Yes.. It was as broken and mangled and dented to hell as the rest of the wreckage that had been flung from it.. Yes.. The wings and tail and rudders had all been ripped off in the rolling and bouncing and sliding.. 

But.. 

Maybe?

Maybe there were people alive in there?

And yes.. That seemed unlikely.. Nay.. Impossible.. With as crushed and crumpled.. and.. broken.. it all was..

But..

Hope?

It's as strong as it is fragile.

And the Doctor in Leonard McCoy was seeing the wreckage in the potential livability of the passengers rather than their most assured death.. because.. The living?.. He could help.. There would be nothing he could do for the dead.. And the need to help was such an innate part of Leonard McCoy.. He hoped there was someone alive.. Someone he could help.. He just wanted to be able to help.. 

Leonard chanted a mantra of "Be alive, be alive, be alive, please let someone be alive." sounded like a Cadence in his mind as he dug through hot metal to try to get to the shuttle door.

Spock was right beside him, equally hopeful and equally fearful in the same measures as Leonard, Leonard could feel Spock's hope and fear through their Bond.. Spock didn't want to see death, didn't want Leonard to have to see more death.. Leonard didn't want to see more death, didn't want Spock to ever have to see death at all..

Suddenly there was a cry.. Strong.. Loud.. And young..

Leonard knew that sound..

"That's a baby!." Leonard exclaimed in a suddenly distraught voice filled with tears.. "Jesus Christ there's a baby in there!" as he dug faster, frantically, panickedly.. "Oh my god... Spock.. There's a baby.." Leonard was full on sobbing.

Spock knew how Leonard couldn't stand to see or hear a child, any child, in pain, it was something Leonard and Spock shared. A compassion, an empathy, for those young and hurting..

The baby wailing was clearly very young.. How young, Spock could not tell.. But by the sound of the cries alone, Spock would reason to guess that the baby was only recently born..

Spock was just as frantic as his Bond Mate.

They dug hastily through the debris, finally reaching the bent shuttle door..

Spock used his Vulcan strength to push, pull, pry.. Until the dented door, slid partially open just barely wide enough for Spock to slip through sideways.

Spock knew he couldn't go in without Leonard because neither of them had no idea what extent of injuries they'd be facing and while Spock had some Medical Knowledge and Training, Leonard was the expert thus Spock couldn't hope to try to treat the injured on his own.. So once he wedged the door open enough for himself to slide in sideways, he wedged his body into the open gap and PUSHED with all of his might, forcing the door to slide open enough for Leonard to get through with his Medical Bag.

There wasn't a lot of light inside the shuttle and what few sources of lights there were, were mostly surging, flickering, flashing. Never lighting up long enough to actually be able to see much of anything before surging, flickering, flashing, off again..

Leonard pulled out his trusty Tricorder, using that as his eyes to search for signs of both life and death, while Spock had the superior Night Vision of his Vulcan Ancestry to see by.

And there..

In the tattered remains of a shuttle hull.. Where no one should have been able to survive such violent destruction.. Was life.


	4. Chapter 4

...

~0~

...

"Jesus.. Oh Jesus." Leonard cried as he fell to his knees in front of a group of children.. Young children, the children were all wrapped around each other, shielding each other, keeping each other safe, in the center of their tangled mass was a young Vulcan boy who was no older than eight, in the boy's arms was a tightly clutched, firmly secured, writhing bundle, swaddled in a blanket and sqawling its poor little lungs out, the Vulcan boy drew the crying bundle even closer to his chest when Leonard tried to pull the blanket back to check the infant over. As the Vulcan boy drew the baby closer to his chest, the other children wrapped themselves into an even tighter ball around the Vulcan boy and the precious bundle in his arms. All of the young children's faces were streaked with dirt, ash, blood, and tears, their bodies were all filthy, dressed in tattered rags and skeletally emaciated, their visible skin was taught and almost translucent over thin fragile bones..

The only clean(ish) piece of fabric to any of their names was the blanket wrapped around the baby.

From what Spock and Leonard could tell, there were four children ranging from five to twelve, two toddlers that were around one and two and the infant whose age they still could not discern as the young Vulcan boy would not allow the baby to be pried from his protective grasp.

So Leonard scanned them all as best he could, their life signs and bio-readings pinging together making it hard to tell heads from tails, hard to decipher where one child ended and another began.. They were so entwined around one another.

"We have to get them off the shuttle." Leonard stated, his voice hoarse and gritty from crying and from the smoke and fragments of dust and debris in the air.

Spock nodded "Is it safe to move them?"

"From what I can tell.. None of them are injured.. Just almost starved to death." Leonard replied looking distraught.

Since the only child they could fully see was Vulcan, Spock spoke in Vulcan to the child, conveying that he and Leonard were there to help them and that they needed to get them out of the wrecked shuttle..

The young Vulcan boy peered up at Spock with giant brown doe eyes and extended an arm pointing to the cockpit and replied.

"Not without Ko'mekh."


	5. Chapter 5

...

~0~

...

Leonard knew quite a bit of the Vulcan Language, thanks to Spock and Spock's mother, Amanda..

Therefore Leonard knew that "Ko'mekh" was one of the Vulcan words for mother, the word Ko'mekh in particular meaning A WOMAN who has GIVEN BIRTH, etcetera, etcetera.. 

So.. Imagine Leonard's utter surprise at the Readings on his Tricorder.. The only Being in the Cockpit was a single, solitary, FULLY HUMAN male of roughly twelve to thirteen-years of age that could never have possibly given birth due to being MALE, let alone to a fully Vulcan child due to being fully HUMAN.. According to Leonard's Readings, the boy in the Cockpit was unconscious, even more severely emaciated than the other children, severely injured, multiple internal bleeds and Traumas, the Readings showed clear signs of Sexual Assault, beatings, floggings, TORTURE, showing savage anal tearing, bone deep lacerations from a whip and electrical burns amongst the boy's long list of many injuries, the boy was very nearly dead..

But..

There was no one in the Cockpit that could be the young Vulcan boy's mother.

Writing the child's request to not leave his mother behind off as shock and a child's fear and need for their mother during something so traumatic, Leonard got to work trying to stabilize the boy in the Cockpit (and the boy was the only Being in the Cockpit, period, Leonard checked) as the boy in the Cockpit needed Medical Treatment more than the Vulcan boy needed his mother, if need be, Leonard would resort to sedating the other children so that they could be moved to safety away from the wreckage if they tried to put up a fight in their shock and their confused refusal to leave behind someone who wasn't even there, especially the young Vulcan Male as Leonard knew that even a half-dead eight-year-old Vulcan could overpower him seeing as how he would never, could never, do anything that might hurt a child... He had to do what was best for these children and right now what was best for all of them was to get them out of this crushed tin can even if it meant having to sedate them to do it.

Leonard got the boy in the Cockpit stable enough to move, but he needed a backboard.

He moved back into the passenger part of the shuttle .. And.. Froze..

"Spock.." Leonard hissed in a whisper. "Don't move."

Spock raised an eyebrow at him but instantly froze in place, watching in confusion as Leonard held his empty hand up, palms turned outwards and took a slow step forward and spoke as if he was speaking to a skittish, wounded, wild animal..

"It's okay kid.. " Leonard whispered as he stepped forward slowly, inch, by inch, keeping his hands visible. "It's okay.. You can put that down.. It's safe now.. You're safe.." 

That was when Spock realized there was a presence behind him.

Spock raised his own hands, mirroring Leonard.

"We saw the shuttle crash from our home.. We came to help and give Medical Aide to any survivors we might find.. We mean no harm to anyone here." Spock spoke, keeping his eyes on Leonard, after having heard Leonard trying to coax the person (a child from the words Leonard used), to "put that down", Spock could only surmise that the child behind him was holding some sort of weapon and training said weapon on Spock.

When Leonard was even with Spock's shoulder, Spock facing the group of children huddled together, and Leonard facing the weapon wielding child behind Spock, Spock sensed a flinch from behind him, heard a confused and frightened whimper and a clatter of something hitting the ground.

Spock turned around slowly, keeping his hands up placatingly to show he meant no harm.

The child.. A Human boy of around twelve, was huddled in on himself, cowed by just the proximity of Leonard.. Half of the boy's face was burned to the bone, the injury old enough to be scarring over, but new enough that the scar was still pink and raw and probably painful.

Leonard took another small, slow step forward and the boy flinched violently, flinging himself back, away from Leonard, cowering into a ball, covering his head, face and chest.

"Oh kid.." Leonard whispered mournfully "It's okay.. It's okay.. We're not gonna hurt you." Leonard continued walking slowly, oh so slowly, towards the boy, whispering soothing words as he moved, the boy was trembling and clearly ready to faint from sheer terror..

The boy with the burnt face did faint.. Leaving Spock and Leonard with two unconscious teenage boys who had clearly been put through Hell and a whole bunch of nearly starved to death younger children who were terrified and clinging so tightly to one another that they were a tangle of limbs.. And Leonard and Spock had to try to figure out a way to get them all to safety without hurting them or traumatizing them or frightening them even further..


	6. Chapter 6

...

~0~

...

Nine.. 

Good lord.. 

Nine children.. 

Leonard's hands clenched into fists but he twisted so the little ones couldn't see his hands, he recognized the fear of a fully grown man when he saw it.. His daddy had been the kindest, gentlest soul, except in the face of blatant child abuse.. Leonard had never seen his daddy angry or violent until one day his daddy was dropping him off at school and some guy slapped a child on the back of their head with a loud echoing pop and the child shrank in on themselves like a kicked dog looking for all the world like this was such a common occurrence that they were just resigned and fearful.. Leonard's daddy had gone flying at the adult who had hit the child.. Yelling, fists clenched shoving the man into a group of other angry parents who had seen and also looked eager to get their own hands on the abuser.. The child looked panicked and terrified and when Leonard's daddy turned his attention to the child the child had flinched and withdrew into themself so quickly and violently, shaking like a leaf, like they were expecting to be beaten.. Leonard's father had moved his clenched fists out of the child's sight until he could calm down enough to unclench them, he spoke soothing words of reassurance to the child.. But the child remained wary, fearful, unable to trust.. The police had come and arrested the child's abusive father, the child went to a nearby Foster Family and continued going to the same school as Leonard.. After that Leonard never saw any of the other children around him in the same way.. And he began paying attention.. The child who his father had saved was terrified of fully grown men.. And that kid hadn't been the only one in his school to exhibit the same sorts of fears and some were just simply frightened of any and all adults.. Leonard eventually came to learn that the South, especially the area around the old "Bible Belt" was rampant with child abusing parents as apparently there were so many parents who had, had "the fear of God" beaten into them as children and who grew up thinking that their own children needed the fear of God beaten into them too... 

Knowing that his anger would not help in his attempts to get the children to trust him and Spock, not with the children so abused and neglected, not with them so afraid of grown men, Leonard hid his clenched fists.. because he couldn't calm down enough to unclench them.. Someone had severely hurt, traumatized and terrified these children, someone had burned the face of the one who had taken up a weapon, some sort of homemade phaser, someone had beaten, tortured and raped the unconscious child in the Cockpit.. Leonard was seeing red.. But his anger.. His anger only made the children who were still conscious even more wary and afraid which in turn made Leonard angry at himself and he couldn't keep that from showing either.. But the boy in the Cockpit would die if he didn't do something and he and Spock needed to get all of these children out of the twisted piece of metal contraption and get them to safety, get all of them Medical Treatment and get some much needed nutrients into all of their severely malnourished bodies.

"I need a backboard to move the boy in the Cockpit.".. Leonard whispered to Spock.

Spock looked confused "Boy?.. The young Vulcan indicated that his mother.." Spock stopped and tactfully gave a subtle look at the Vulcan boy before leaning in and whispering so low only Leonard could hear him "Did his mother not survive the crash?".. Spock's eyes were wide in their empathy for the boy.

Leonard gave a subtle shake of his head and whispered back "There's no one one in this shuttle except these children.. There's a boy that's about twelve or thirteen in the Cockpit, it looks like he was the one flying.. He's in a bad state Spock, a real bad State.. He might not make it. I've gotta get a backboard and get'im off of this shuttle and get him treated now or he definitely won't make it."

Spock nodded in understanding as Leonard rushed out of the wreckage to call Medical Transports, Spock was still confused about the lack of any adults when the young Vulcan boy had very clearly stated he would not leave without his mother as he had pointed to the Cockpit.. It was highly unlikely that a Vulcan child over the age of seven would be so mistaken and confused about the location of his mother, especially not with a Parental Bond which all Vulcan parents have with their children...

Spock could not risk leaving the boy's mother on the shuttle if there was even a slight possibility she was alive, after all both Spock and the Tricorder had missed the boy who had managed to sneak up on Spock with a homemade phaser drawn, so it might be possible that the young Vulcan boy's mother was somewhere on this shuttle.. Or.. That the young Vulcan boy's mother was thrown, ejected, from the shuttle as it crashed.

Spock lowered himself to the same level as the children.

"My Bond Mate, Leonard, says that there was only one person in the Cockpit, a young boy of about twelve or thirteen.. Is there anywhere else in the shuttle where your mother might be?".. 

The young Vulcan boy's eyes peered out from the tangled mess of other children who were all still holding on tightly to one another.

"The boy in the Cockpit IS our mother."


	7. Chapter 7

...

~0~

...

The Medical Transport hovers speedily over the dunes, Leonard winced.. These kids just survived one flying death contraption, and now here he was about to try to load them into another flying (okay.. Hovering.. But what was the difference?) death contraption .. That probably wouldn't go over well with the already frightened children, and for good reason, too.. Leonard could wholeheartedly sympathize..

Four Members of a Medical Transport Team (or MTT's) rushed out of the hovering Medical Transport, one carrying a much needed backboard under their arm, two setting up hovering turned and the fourth rushing after the first with a MedKit.

Leonard went into the Shuttle showing the MTT's where the most severely starved and injured of the children was.

The MTT's gently clasped a firm neckbrace atound the boy in the Cockpit's neck, then carefully laid the boy out onto the backboard, the MTT with the MedKit began to try to put a syringe into the boy's arm to get a HepLock started, when a rampaging Vulcan boy bowled into the man shouting "No!.. He's ALLERGIC"..

Spock was standing outside the Cockpit looking sheepish and flabbergasted, the one with the half burnt face had apparently woken up when Spock wasn't looking and had gotten a hold of the makeshift phaser again.. A little girl of about five was standing next to the boy with the burnt face cradling the swaddled bundle of upset infant looking at the grown-ups with wide teary eyes that shone with accusations of betrayal.. 

"It's okay..." Leonard replied placatingly "It's okay.. The MTT is only going to Saline and..."

"Heparin.." The young Vulcan hissed angrily.. "Our mother is allergic to Heparin.."

Now Leonard was nearly confused, glancing side to side in expectation for a Vulcan Woman to appear out of thin air.. ".. I... Don't.. See.. What that.. Has to do with this boy?.. Unless he's related to your mother somehow and might have the same allergy?"

"J.T. is our momma." The little girl beside the boy with the burnt face piped up as she strode over to stand just behind a still confused Leonard "Him.." The little girl pointed helpfully at the unconscious boy "He's J.T. ... AND .. our mom."

Leonard shook his head in bafflement.. "He's a boy, he can't be a momma." Leonard stated gently to the children.

"Boy or not, J.T. is the only mom some of them know, the only one that remembers their birth parents 'sides me is Zerin, but even he has been calling J.T. Mother or Ko'mekh ever since his own momma died giving birth to T'Amar.." The boy with the burnt face spoke, training the make-shift phaser on Spock the whole time. "And Zerin just told you.. His mother is allergic to the Heparin.. So if you want your Bond Mate here to continue breathing, then you get that shit away from J.T..."

"Okay.. That's.. Of course.. We completely understand now." Leonard replied shakily at having Spock's life threatened.. "I swear we mean no harm to any of you kids.. Of course we won't give the boy.. Eh.. J.T. ?.. Here anything he's allergic to so long as we know.. And now we do.. So.."

"No.." The Vulcan boy spoke "You do not understand or know anything.. Ko'mekh is allergic to most foods and Medicines, he is even allergic to the very metal in the needle of that syringe.. You cannot inject him with that needle at all.."

"Okay.. Not this needle.. There's Hypoallergenic needles.." The MTT with the MedKit stated.

"He is allergic to those as well." The Vulcan said with a very un-Vulcan like huff of irritation and roll of his eyes..

"Kid's telling the truth." The boy with the burnt face chimed in "J.T.'s allergic to almost the whole damned Universe.. He figures it must have something to do with him being born in space so close to the anomaly that destroyed that destroyed his father's Ship.."

"Wait.." Leonard said tilting his head.. "Anomaly.. Born in space.. Are you telling me this boy is the Kelvin Baby?"

"Yeah.. But if he wakes up, whatever you do don't call him James.. He prefers Jim or J.T. .." The boy with the burnt face replied as he slightly, only slightly, lowered his weapon.

Leonard nodded.. "Okay.. That gives us a lot to work with.. Surely he's got Records in the Medical Database.. We can see what all he's allergic to and tread around all of it.. Find a safe way to treat him... While the MTT's look that stuff up I'm gonna need to know exactly what the hell has happened to all you kids, you're all half starved to death and the boy here .. He's been.." Leonard trailed off not wanting to say such grown up words around such small children..

"Raped." The boy with the burnt face stated unflinchingly "Yes.. We all know.. We saw most of it happen."


	8. Chapter 8

...

~0~

...

 

The boy with the burnt face, was named Thomas..

The boy delved into deep, dark.. Memories of tragedy and pain.. To conjure up a picture so nightmarish and gruesome.. It made Spock and Leonard realize that saying these children had been through hell was actually an understatement.. These children had been through worse than hell.

It had started with a Fungus that infected most of the food bearing crops .. On a Planet called Tarsus IV.

A Governor called Kodos had overthrown the other Planetary Authorities by creating a fake State Of Emergency, when it had not quite gotten that far yet, and then Kodos had seized unlimited and unquestionable power.. Kodos called it a Revolution and other Members of Authority "disappeared".

Kodos ended up creating a real State Of Emergency by rounding up all uninfected food supplies and putting them under lock and key in a heavily guarded warehouse and rationing them among the People on the Planet. Here other children chimed in that certain families or certain communities did not receive as many rations as everyone else. 

There would have been more than enough food to keep all of the people on Tarsus IV fed for months.. If only Kodos would have simply called for aide or supplies, it would have been enough food to keep everyone fed until help arrived.. But it was later found out that Kodos hadn't called for help... Instead.. This Governor Kodos, or as he would later come to be called "Kodos The Executioner", had gathered half of the Colonists and using Eugenics, he Masacred nearly four thousand people.. But some had escaped that Massacre.

The Kelvin Baby, little Jim Kirk.. Or J.T. as he preferred to be called.. Had noticed something.. Off.. About the gathering of people.. Noticed that they were all either dark skinned, of a Non-Terrestrial descent or had some sort health problem and then noticed how all of the surrounding "soldiers" were holding phasers that were set to kill.. He had felt uneasy.. He had, had what Terrans call "a gut instinct" that something bad was about to happen.. So the boy had gathered up a few children he knew.. One was Thomas, another was Amai, the four-year-old great-niece of J.T.'s caregiver, Hoshi Sato, and lastly a little two year old that he sometimes babysat, named Kevin.. J.T. had held little Kevin on his hip and walked through rows and rows of people alerting as many people as possible to what he had caught on to.. Some did not believe him. .. Others had gathered people they knew and alerted them.

Each of the groups had subtly made their ways towards an exit.. When Kodos concluded his speech confirming J.T.'s worst fears.. There were mad scrambles by various people trying to get out.. In the end six groups escaped.. J.T.'s group had instantaneously grown from four children to fifteen as desperate patents shoved their children at J.T. and threw themselves at the armed guards.. Sacrificing themselves so J.T. and his group of kids could escape.

 

J.T. and his kids survived out in the wilderness.. Living in the tops of trees, in caves and in underground tunnels that they dug by hand. The older children would take turns between scavenging and watching over the younger children.. It got to where Amai started to call J.T. Momma .. It was one of the only words the girl ever spoke after the Massacre.. The other small children began to follow suite and eventually all but the oldest children were calling J.T. Momma or Mom.. 

The group of children had been on their own for months.. Some of the original fifteen in the group did not survive.. Hunger and illness took the lives of five children in the group fatal encounters with The Governor's patrols took the lives of three more. Then one day J.T. came across one of the Patrols they had caught a heavily pregnant Vulcan woman and her young son.. They were going to rape the Vulcan woman and make her son watch and then they were going to slit her throat and the last thing she would see would be her son being raped in a pool of his mother's blood.. But J.T. had swooped in and killed the Patrol.. Ten men in all.   
Single handedly .. And saved Zerin, his mother T'Pel and his unborn sister T'Amar.. 

Unfortunately the stress had thrown T'Pel into labor.. J.T. had led Zerin and his pregnant mother to the hiding place where the other children were.. There T'Pel observed J.T. with the other children.. And she admired his strength and his bravery and his compassion and his fierce love and loyalty.. 

And sensing that she would not survive the birth as she was mortally wounded by the cruel Patrol.. She knew that J.T. .. This boy that had saved her.. Would care for her children.. Would love them and protect them and be loyal to them for as long as his body held breath.. She could tell these things just by watching him.. By the way he took care of her in what she knew would be her final moments.. She knew he would be a good mother to her children.. She first Melded with Zerin to inform him of her inevitable death and to tell him that this boy who had saved them would be his mother now.. Would be the mother of his soon to be sister now as well.. Then T'Pel had talked to J.T. telling him what she needed of him and the boy had agreed just like she knew he would because she could already tell that the boy would do anything to try to ensure the survival of the children under his care..

So T'Pel had Melded with J.T. .. Imparting her memories and knowledge into J.T.'s mind so that he would be well versed in how to raise and care for a Vulcan child by imparted memories alone and while in the Meld she had linked Zerin and J.T. and her soon to be daughter with a Parental Bond. Then she had pushed and pushed.. Giving birth. She did not take her last breath until she heard her daughter take her first breath.. And then T'Pel had died.. Leaving J.T. with her Karta, a Parental Bond to her children, a wealth of knowledge handed down through generations of Vulcan families.. And a whole lot of psychic backlash because J.T. had felt her die and had felt T'Amar be born as he was now tapped into the Mind Link that all Vulcans share.. That Link connecting all Vulcans so intricately that they feel when one is born or when one dies through the Link the entire Race shares. .. J.T. had given T'Amar her name as through the Meld he had vast knowledge bestowed upon him and in that knowledge he instantaneously learned the Vulcan Language.. T'Amar was a name meaning Lady Of The Double Edged Sword.. In other words.. J.T. had named her Lady Of Vengeance.. Because T'Pel's last hopes for her children were that one day they would have vengeance.

J.T. had known that there was only so long that he could keep a newborn alive with the very limited resources he had.. He had for some time been gathering things like wires and circuit boards and other trashed computer parts.. He used those things for building a crude Communications Device and makeshift Phasers for the older kids being left to watch over the younger kids.. Then he carted the cruedly made Communications Device over miles of rough terrain to get to a place where he could receive a signal. He had sent out Message after Message .. Explaining the situation .. Pleading for help.. Mostly into a void because all he could hear was either empty air or distorted signals that bled through with more than one Communication that sounded mostly like pre-recorded advertisements ..

J.T. had wound up captured.. Kodos tortured J.T. for information about his group, about what sort of Message he was able to send and who he had sent it to.. J.T. did not break.. Not through being beaten.. Not through being tortured.. Not through being raped and not through being used in various Scientific and Medical experiments .. J.T.'s kids wouldn't stand for their mother's capture especially when Zerin could feel that J.T. was suffering.. The children had stormed The Governor's Mansion.. The children were captured.. Thomas had been injured.. But.. Star-Fleet finally showed up.. Governor Kodos took J.T. and all of the children with him on a shuttle leaving the Governor's Mansion to burn making it look like he was dead.. Kodos sold J.T. and the other children to Slavers in exchange for papers to create a new identity and enough money to start his new life with.. J.T. suffered more torture and rape as punishment for his continuous defiance and the other children had seen it all.. But eventually the right person let their guard down .. J.T. killed most of the slavers and got himself and his children off of the ship via the shuttle.. Which led to them crashing into the Vulcan desert because there hadn't been enough fuel to carry them any further..


End file.
